


Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Confusion, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No tengo una respuesta por ti, Yuto.” murmuró, avergonzándose de sí mismo. “No sé decirte que hoy voy a volver a casa, que llamaré a Yuya y le diré que se ha acabado, porque no sé si... si...”“Si quieres hacerlo.” terminó Nakajima en su lugar.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

**Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono**

**(Algo más importante que las palabras)**

Hikaru miraba fijo a Yuto, sentando al otro lado de la mesa.

El menor bebía un café, teniendo los ojos fijos en la taza, nunca levantándolos hacia él.

Yaotome suspiró, cruzando los brazos al pecho y apoyándose contra la espaldera de la sienta, un poco enojado por el comportamiento revés de Nakajima.

“¿Yutti?” lo llamó, esperando que al menos lo mirara.

“¿Qué?” le contestó, la mirada aún fija en el café.

Hikaru se mordió un labio, ignorado el tono que el menor había usado.

“Quiero saber lo que te pasa, Yuto. Desde hace días no hacemos otro que litigar, y cuando te pregunto lo que pasa tú me respondes que no pasa nada, que estás bien y que no tienes problemas, mientras te vas por ahí con un aire deprimido que...” suspiró. “Que no eres tú. Y que no me gusta.” terminó, cogiendo los hombros.

Nakajima levantó una ceja, con aire sarcástico; finalmente, levantó la cabeza.

“¿De verdad piensas que algo esté mal, Hikka?” dijo, calmo. “No puedes preguntármelo seriamente.” añadió, cabeceando incrédulo.

El mayor volvió torturándose el labio inferior con las uñas, pensativo.

Tenía razón; si no estaba seguro, al menos podía imaginar que fuera que estuviera mal.

No le gustaba imaginarlo, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero ni siquiera podía ignorarlo, no a ese punto.

“Yu, te he dicho docenas de veces que...”

“¿Qué me has dicho?” lo interrumpió el menos. “Ah, claro. Me has dicho que solo es sexo con Yuya, que no significa nada, que vas a dejarlo y que tú y yo podremos estar juntos. Sí, Hikka, recuerdo perfectamente tu discurso. Como podría no hacerlo, me lo has repetido infinitas veces.” dijo, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. “Pero aún nos quedamos aquí, ¿no?” preguntó, y Yaotome se agitó en la sienta, incómodo.

Qué podía decirle, ¿al final?

No iba a osar contradecirlo y decirle que esta un visionario, que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y repetirle otra vez que iba a dejar Yuya pronto, porque se daba perfectamente cuenta de cómo habría sonado como una tomadura de pelo por su parte.

“Tienes razón.” murmuró, los ojos bajos. “Tienes razón, Yuto, pero trata de entender cuando te digo que no es simple. Yo...”

“¿Sientes algo por Yuya?” preguntó el menor, directo. “Y dime la verdad, por favor, porque si estamos en esta situación es por tus secretos y tus silencios, Hikaru. Porque nunca ha sido claro con mí y tampoco con Yuya.” suspiró, improvisamente incómodo. “Sabes lo que siento. Pero no tengo intención de esperarte en eterno solo porque sigues prometiéndome algo que nunca va a pasar.” concluyó, cogiendo los hombros.

Yaotome se quedó en silencio, aun dándose cuenta que fuera lo peor de hacer en ese momento.

No tenía seguridades de ofrecerle.

Cuando había empezado a acostarse con Yuya lo había hecho seguro que fueran solo amigos, que pusieran divertirse juntos, y que no iba a sentir nada más por él.

Cuando había empezado a frecuentar Yuto, en cambio, había partido por el punto exactamente opuesto; pensaba de amarlo, aun nunca se lo hubiera dicho, quedándose en silencio cuando el menor en cambio se lo decía.

Pensaba de amarlo, pero por alguna razón no parecía capaz de superar lo que había pasado con Yuya.

“No tengo una respuesta por ti, Yuto.” murmuró, avergonzándose de sí mismo. “No sé decirte que hoy voy a volver a casa, que llamaré a Yuya y le diré que se ha acabado, porque no sé si... si...”

“Si quieres hacerlo.” terminó Nakajima en su lugar.

Bebió el último trago de café, poniéndose en pie y pasándose las manos en la cara, como si fuera improvisamente cansado.

Hikaru se puso a su lado, procediendo de manera titubeante, casi tuviera miedo de su reacción.

“Querría poderte ofrecer algo más.” dijo, clavando las uñas en los palmos de las manos, no perdiéndose una de las expresiones del menor, tratando de entender lo que estuviera pensando.

“No quiero mucho más, Hikka. Solo... me habría gustado que hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, que me hubiera dicho como fuera realmente entre nosotros. Porque ha sido inútil mentirme, ¿no? Tenías que decirme que no sientes nada para mí, y has tenido ocasión todas las malditas veces cuando te he dicho que te amaba.” siseó, su respiración demasiado rápida y la cara enrojada. “Me habría gustado que no me dejara creer la cosa equivocada, es todo.”

Hikaru fue llevado por el pánico, como si solo ahora hubiera entendido la dirección de esa conversación.

“No te he dejado creer nada equivocado, Yutti. Yo te...”

“¡No lo digas!”

Nakajima había levantado la voz, parándolo justo a tiempo, y el mayor supe que no había nada más que hacer.

“No digas que me amas. No me hacer más daño que así.” murmuró luego, más tranquilo, casi resignado.

Hikaru asintió lentamente, mirándolo mientras se iba, sin decir una palabra.

Quería pararlo, decirle que esas palabras significaban algo por él, pero no sabía se habría sido o no una mentira.

Si lo hubiera dicho en otro momento, en otra situación, probablemente habría sido diferente; pero había perdido su ocasión, y ahora todo lo que podía decirle habría parecido falso, y no iba a arriesgar que Yuto lo odiara más que así.

El tiempo los había robado algo que no había dicho, y ese ‘te amo’ que quizás ni siquiera estaba verdadero no iba a volver, no ahora que Yuto se había hartado de esperar.

Hikaru se sentía como si hubiera perdido todo.

No había la idea de Yuya a hacerlo sentir mejor, a pesar de todo.

Haber perdido a Yuto, al final, no se podía comparar con nada que aún poseyera.


End file.
